


How can I not dare my dear

by fiction_is_magic



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Choking, Consensual Power Play, Dry Humping, Foreplay, Heist night, Jealousy, M/M, kaito in disguise, kaito making hakuba jelous, not sure if this is e and not m but better safe than sorry., sagukai secret santa 2019, sagukaicreationschallenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22111075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiction_is_magic/pseuds/fiction_is_magic
Summary: Kaito has been known to take things to far on more than one occasion. Unfortunately for Hakuba, the thief just adores the outcome of his jealousy.
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 2
Kudos: 103





	How can I not dare my dear

**Author's Note:**

> My sagukaicreationschallenge gift for sukipopipo! I tried to put in a bit of all of your wishes, I hope you enjoy it!

He swears Kaito does this on purpose.

It hadn’t taken Hakuba long to pick the thief out of the crowd, he distinctly remembered coming across that dress in Kaito’s closet. That damn dress. Back when it was sitting in the drawers It hadn’t been to remarkable. But here under the ballroom lights it shone brighter than the sapphire just next to its wearer. The subtle rhinestones caught the light as Kaito glided across the dance floor, accentuating the subtly slender curve of his hips. From out of the dark blue of the dress a sliver of pale skin darted out as a taught muscular leg slid between the legs of Kaito’s dance partner to bring them closer. With more effort than Hakuba would admit, he tore his eyes away from the thief’s exposed skin and had them travel back up Kaito’s body. As he was spun around by his partner, Hakuba was rewarded with a perfectly framed view of the thief’s exposed back. The line of Kaito’s spine curved and twisted as he moved, leading up to the edge of his wig which lapped at his shoulder blades with auburn curls. 

With another swift turn, Kaito’s flirty expression came into view, creating a sour feeling in the pit of Hakuba’s stomach. It was hardly the first time he had seen Kaito flirt with his targets, but it never failed to ignite the jealousy inside him.

“You see it too, then.” From behind him Nakamori stepped forward, eyes never leaving the couple.

“That girl has been plastered to the old man’s side the whole night. It has to be Kid.”

Hakuba merely hummed in response. The owner of the starlight sapphire had insisted on wearing the jewel around his neck at his retirement party, wherein he planned to pass the jewel and the company onto one of his sons. Hakuba hated him more than anyone he could recall. The way Kaito laughed when he spoke, the way his hand inched lower as the night went on, it was too disgusting for words. Over the course of the evening the man had inappropriately touched Kaito approximately nineteen, wait, twenty times. 

What was worse was that he had no way of knowing if Kaito liked it or not. There were thousands of ways he could have come up with to steal the sapphire without getting so personable with the owner, yet here he was, giggling with a mischievous look in his eyes as the old man pretended to apologize for ‘falling’ into his faux cleavage.

The large clock on the wall that he had made sure was as accurate as possible creeped closer to the appointed time, its hands moving in sync with the dancer’s footfalls. 11:59.28. For the first time that night, Kaito’s eyes locked with his own, his polite smile turning to a predatory grin.

Kaito pressed himself close to his target, took a slider finger under the elder man’s chin, and kissed him.

Hakuba couldn’t be sure which came first; the shattering of the wine glass in his hand, or the chandelier colliding with the floor.

Precisely at midnight, the crystals of the chandelier hit the floor and the structure exploded in a flash of glitter and multicolored fog. Through the screaming he could hear the inspector calling out for his men to find the owner and clear the smoke. However, none of the windows seemed to be able to open, glued shut sometime during the evening. In a rash effort to get even a sliver of control, the inspector took a marble bust and shattered the floor to ceiling window that lead to the outer balcony which had remained sealed off during the party. Slowly, the fog began to dissipate, revealing that a necklace was indeed still around the owner’s neck. With identical necklaces hanging around the necks of all the guests. Hakuba glanced down, not surprised at all to see that he too was wearing one of the necklaces. 

As soon as the inspector grabbed the one around the owner’s neck, it too exploded into a puff of confetti smoke, leaving in its place one of kid’s trademark cards. 

‘This night I have indeed stolen the starlight sapphire.’

Without giving the chaos another thought, Hakuba turned and made his way to the servant’s entrance, hearing the sound of glass shattering underfoot as he went. He opened the swinging doors, the remaining fog swirling around his feet as he strode confidently into the dark room. As his eyes adjusted, the detective strode confidently forward. Avoiding the drink carts and anything else in his way, he made for the stairwell. He ascended as quickly as he could until he finally made it out through the door leading to the roof which he closed behind him.

Hakuba leaned against the wall next to the door and waited, watching as his breath flowed out of his mouth like steam from a dragon’s lungs. The crisp night air gave him a moment to steel himself for what was to come.

Precisely three minutes later, the rooftop door swung open, nearly hitting the detective, and it may have if he hadn’t been waiting for it. In one swift motion Hakuba reached out and grabbed a slender pale wrist, yanking its owner back towards him. The giddy laugh he received in response made his heart soar. 

With a swift kick to the door to shut it, Hakuba twisted his body to swing his captive back up against the door. With his hands on either side of moonlit shoulders, he stared down into deep blue eyes, admiring his prize. Kaito didn’t seemed fazed at all, looking up at him coyly, that same mischievous glint tinting his eyes.

“Well detective, it seems you’ve caught me.”

“Heh, it seems I have. Although, something tells me that was your plan the entire time.”

“That’s for you to deduce, isn’t it now.”

Instinctively Hakuba leaned in, face just hovering above Kaito’s enough to feel the bangs of his wig tickle his forehead.

“Shall I tell you what I’ve deduced so far?”

“That’s up to you detective, I’m your captive, I’m completely at your mercy. For now.”

Hakuba’s fingers dug into the unyielding metal of the rooftop door, eyes becoming darker and taking on features similar to a predator eyeing its prey. “I plan to keep you at my mercy for however long I wish.”

“My my, how bold of you to think you can keep me that long.”

Whether or not Kaito had meant the words to truly hurt Hakuba was unknown to him, but they stung nonetheless. It was true after all. He knew from past experiences that he could only hold Kaito as long as the thief found their interactions entertaining. No matter what he said or did, the nights always ended the same: a consensual power play after which Kaito disappeared into the night. He could catch the thief, but he could never seem keep him.

Ignoring the chokehold around his heart, Hakuba shamelessly moved his leg forward between Kaito’s thighs, effectively further securing his hold on the boy and eliciting an entertained hum from him.  
“At 7:15.58 you arrived at the party disguised as the proprietor under the guise of overseeing the final preparations for the party while the true proprietor was down in the lobby greeting his guests. You began by ordering the inspector and his men on how they were to conduct themselves at the part as to not bother your guests. While you distracted them, your partner disguised as a menace man rigged the false chandelier to fall at the appointed time, this also gave him the opportunity to hide the sapphire replicas among the ceiling’s intricate lighting system. All it took to get them around people’s necks was your partner manipulating the wires they were attached to lower them directly above the guests. However, with that many people it would have been near impossible to be 100% accurate, accounting for the replica I accidentally stepped on as I left the room.”

“Well that wasn’t very nice of you. I spent a lot of time on those you know.”

Hakuba quickly raised his leg, grinding it into Kaito’s crotch, drawing out a moan the thief failed to suppress.

“Quiet. I’m not finished.”

Instead of defiance showing through Kaito’s eyes, he maintained his same carefully composed amusement. Kaito didn’t fight back, but he still believed he was in control and Hakuba wanted to do anything he could to prove him wrong. Relaxing his hands, he firmly let them fall to Kaito’s shoulders, dragging one to lightly cup at his exposed neck. Kaito exhaled gleefully, nodding in reassurance that this was exactly what he wanted.

“While your assistant manipulated the necklaces descending from the ceiling, you yourself had two that needed to be placed with more accuracy. With your proximity to your target it was simple enough for you to take the sapphire from around his neck and replace it with your own, the trick was keeping it away from the inspector currently downstairs thoroughly inspecting each and every sapphire, dividing his forces between that task and searching the building for you. The building’s security is tight and the roof was checked for your glider well after you would have had time to set up. His mistake was quickly picking out your disguise. With such a… form fitting outfit it would be impossible for you to hide your glider on you. However, you didn’t need to, you just had to wait for your assistant to finish his task and leave it next to the ledge for you to grab as you jumped to your freedom.”

“Well if my dress is so ‘form fitting’ as you so elegantly put it, how would I be able to hide a replica of the necklace on m-ghu!”

With a carefully controlled amount of pressure, Hakuba quickly cut off Kaito’s ability to speak. After so many heists like this, Hakuba kew how to push all the right butons and when to make his theif happy.

“I was just getting to that part. For someone who’s meant to be a gentleman thief, there are many moments where your manners appear to be lacking.”

While keeping pressure on Kaito’s neck, Hakuba ground his leg into Kaito’s growing erection, Knowing that if he dared to look down he would be able to clearly see it through the taut dress. He let his free hand slide lower, leaving trails of fire where his fingertips danced over Kaito’s collarbone, following a trail he had seen the old man carve out, making sure that when Kaito thought about this night, it would be his touch that he recalled and his alone. Bringing his hand lower he roughly squeezed his left breast, feeling the soft foam give way to his firm grasp, revealing a cavity in the supple material.  
“With so little choices for hiding places you had to create your own, within one cavity you could hide your replica, while the other could hold anything else you may need should something in the plan go awry. The dress gave you the appearance of plausible deniability to the proprietor, what could someone showing so much skin possibly be hiding? Certainly not an interest in his money, that’s what most of the women at the party were after be it his or one of his son’s.”

As he spoke, he continued to fondle Kaito’s breasts, alternating between caressing the seams where the prosthesis met his skin or fondling them with wanton abandon. All the while grinding his own hips into Kaito’s leg as he began to lose his composure by the second.

“You could have just pocketed the real sapphire and left. But instead you decided to be a cheeky little cunt and had me come and hand deliver it to you.” Another sharp thrust caused his captive to let out a muffled cry. That carefully constructed mask shattering as a growing lust took over Kaito’s expression. “You gave me the real sapphire, knowing I would be able to discern it from the fakes since the condensation from your fog would dissipate from it far quicker than from the fakes.”

Kaito attempted to thrust his hips downward, seeking more friction than the detective was giving him. He found himself unable to, frustrated with the pressure Hakuba was using to hold him against the wall. It only truly accomplished to tighten the grip around his neck, surely leaving bruises. There was no possible way Kaito could hide his delight.

Struggling around the force hindering his breath, he managed to fix Hakuba with a defiant smile.

“An-and how, exactly could I pos-sibly know you would follow me?”

In a flash of feral strength, Hakuba tore his hands away from Kaito and placed them both just under his hips, hoisting Kaito further up the wall with a swift motion. The front slit of the dress fell downwards between Kaito’s legs as Hakuba positioned them on either side of his, before pressing back into the thief to keep him suspended, with one hand remaining to support him and the other going back around his thigh.

“Don’t be coy with me! You know exactly what you’ve done! This damned dress, how you let that degenerate put his filthy hands on you, all the while knowing exactly what you were doing to me!” He spat the words out like poison, the fire in him growing with each thought of the places that bastard had touched HIS thief. Hakuba had kept a close watch of every place the man had touched Kaito, determined to touch him there so much better than anyone else could.

“How dare you play me like that.”

Hakuba leaned even closer, mouth brushing against Kaito’s ear as he said that, before pulling back to watch how Kaito’s head lolled against the wall, eyes glazed over in ecstasy.

“When the results are so very good, how can I not dare my dear?”

“Do you want to know what I’m going to do about it?”

Hakuba dug his nails into the exposed curve between Kaito’s hips and thigh as he continued to mercilessly dry hump Kaito into the wall.

“Ye-ah-yes! Tell me! What are you going to do about it?”

Hakuba paused and leaned back in close to the thief’s ear, breath hot and heavy before he licked the outer shell, reveling in the shiver it sent through Kaito’s body.”

“I am going to rip this dress off you. I’m going tear it to shreds and use whatever’s left to tie you to my bed. While you’re there, I'll make sure to mark you anywhere that scum touched you. I’ll fuck you so right. Until all you can think of is me.”

“My dear. I can’t wait.”

The composure in Kaito’s voice threw Hakuba off guard. In a flash of movement, Kaito had somehow pushed Hakuaba off of him and pushed his back into the wall on the other side of the door. After a moment to recover from the shock, Hakuba got his bearings back, and could hear shouting coming from the stairwell, quickly ascending; the inspector had finally decided to come inspect the roof.

“You may want to pull yourself together detective, what would it do to your career if anyone saw you like this?”

With a grin, Kaito reached forward and slammed his lips against Hakuba’s, ravishing him with the intensity of all of his pent up attraction.

Hakuba couldn't be sure how long it lasted, he just knew it wasn't long enough; Kaito was gone just as quick as he had come, rushing to stand at the edge of the roof, silhouetted by the city lights.  
Nakamori and his men busted through the roof door, hiding Hakuba from their view as he stood behind it, staring out at his moonlit magician. Kaito began to address the inspector, taunting him, giving Hakuba time to readjust his clothes as much as he could, hoping that his coat would be enough to hide his arousal. He stepped forward to stand just behind the inspector, removing the necklace from his neck to clench in his fist.

With one final, knowing look, Kaito Kid bid his pursuers adieu as he jumped from the building’s ledge into the night. Taking Hakuba’s heart with him as he flew off into the night.


End file.
